You Know Me
by Marigold2425
Summary: Naruto salah bicara dan membuat kesalahpahaman dengan Hinata. /"Setelah Sakura, kau juga ingin merebut Hinata dariku, begitu Sasuke?"/


Naruto fanfiction

 _Karizz-taka (Karizzta) Present_

 **You Know Me**

Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, typo(s), alur speed, dll

Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

Enjoy It^^

.

.

Langit gelap tanpa cahaya kecil gemerlap yang biasa menghiasi langit. Hawa dingin mulai menerpa setiap orang yang keluar dari rumah mereka. Salju pertengahan bulan Desember nampaknya tak lagi malu-malu hadir di antara penduduk desa. Saat malam seperti ini, orang-orang lebih memilih duduk di dekat perapian di rumah mereka sambil meminum sesuatu yang hangat dan mengobrol menghilangkan penat setelah lelah bekerja sepanjang hari.

Di sebuah taman di tengah desa nampak seorang gadis berambut panjang sedang duduk di kursi panjang yang tersedia. Ia terlihat sedang menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang dirasanya mulai mendingin. Uap udara mulai keluar dari hidungnya ketika ia menghembuskan nafas lelah. Malam ini dingin karena salju mulai menjatuhkan diri. Hinata berkali-kali menengok ke arah sekitarnya. Dirinya sekarang sedang duduk di kursi panjang yang berada di taman desa. Ia sedang duduk sendirian menunggu seseorang di taman ini. Tapi seseorang yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi. Mencoba berpikir mengenai sebuah alasan yang membuat pemudanya datang terlambat. Hinata menepuk kedua pipinya pelan ketika ia merasa darahnya seakan mengalir deras ke pipinya membuat pipinya menghangat ketika menyebut pemuda pirang itu dengan kata pemudanya. Rasanya aneh, mendebarkan sekaligus menggelikan. Hinata tidak pernah terbiasa tetapi Hinata menyukai sebutan itu.

Terkadang, Hinata merasa dirinya mungkin masih dalam pengaruh _genjutsu_ , karena pemuda itu mengatakan menyukainya. Menyukai dirinya yang bukanlah siapa-siapa. Seperti mimpi indah, ketika kau menyukai seseorang dan terbalaskan.

Hinata memandang sebuah kotak yang ia taruh di pangkuannya saat ini. Sebuah kotak yang ingin ia berikan pada pemuda itu, sebuah hadiah kecil yang ia buat untuk hari istimewa ini. Gadis itu berpikir lagi mengenai pemuda itu. Mungkinkah pemuda itu lupa? Mungkinkah ia tidak ingat akan janjinya? Hinata menggeleng pelan. Itu tidak mungkinkan, pikirnya. Ia tahu bagaimana pemuda itu dan mungkin lebih dari sekedar mengenal karakternya.

Hinata mencoba mengingat ketika ia membuat janji. Pikirannya berkelana pada pagi hari kemarin.

Hinata berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Naruto. Tidak benar-benar di depan pintu kamarnya karena kamar Naruto berada di lantai dua sedang Hinata berada di bawah. Hinata meremas kedua jarinya, kebiasaan yang tanpa ia sadari muncul ketika dirinya mulai dilanda gugup.

"Naik, tidak, naik, tidak,"gumamnya lirih. Hinata menggeleng pelan. Tentu saja dirinya harus ke lantai atas untuk menemui pemuda itu, setidaknya ia punya alasan untuk itu bukan. walaupun dirinya ragu, Hinata meyakinkan dirinya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia datang kemari, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia datang ke tempat ini sendirian, apalagi sepagi ini.

Setelah berada di depan pintu kamar pemuda pirang itu, Hinata mengetuk pintu dengan ragu-ragu. Hinata harus mengetuk cukup lama sampai akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Terbuka dengan diawali sebuah wajah yang menguap lebar.

Hinata harus menahan kekehan gelinya ketika melihat Naruto masih berpakaian tidur lengkap dengan atributnya. Benar-benar polos seperti anak kecil. Hinata ingin mencubit pipinya andai saja tidak ada bekas air lengket yang juga ikut menempel, sayang Hinata tidak membawa sapu tangan.

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan mata, kemudian memicingkan mata. Walau samar-samar tapi ia melihat Hinata sedang berada di depannya.

"Hinata," sapa Naruto pelan.

Hinata mengangguk. Melihat Naruto yang terdiam, Hinata kemudian melanjutkan," Na-naruto-kun."

Naruto terlihat masih mengantuk, terbukti dari matanya yang mulai terpejam. Hinata ingin mendengus geli untuk ini. Ternyata melihat Naruto bangun di pagi hari adalah hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

"Apa Naruto-kun ada waktu besok malam? " Tanya Hinata.

Naruto terlihat mengangguk.

"Besok malam, tolong pergi ke taman yang biasa, ne Naruto-kun. Aku akan menunggumu disana." Hinata berujar kemudian berlalu pergi setelah melihat Naruto mengangguk lagi.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas lelah ketika mengingat pertemuannya saat membuat janji dengan Naruto kemarin pagi. Seharusnya dirinya tahu kalau Naruto tak benar-benar mengingat perkataannya. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur menunggu Naruto disini cukup lama, cukup lama untuk membuat bibirnya membeku. Hinata baru saja akan pergi ke apartemen Naruto untuk melihat pemuda itu ketika seseorang pemuda berambut raven yang tertutup kain yang mengelilingi kepalanya, duduk di sebelahnya sehingga menghentikan Hinata untuk bangkit berdiri.

"Ini untukmu." Kata Sasuke setelah melepas sesuatu yang melilit di lehernya.

.

.

"Sasuke,"ujar Naruto ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven duduk di sebelah seorang gadis berambut panjang.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya ketika ia tidak dapat menahan dirinya saat ia melihat Sasuke memasangkan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui, karena jarak dirinya berdiri cukup jauh dari Hinata dan Sasuke.

Naruto memutuskan mendekat, kemudian sebelum ia sempat berkata, Hinata memanggilnya, "Na-naruto-kun." Tapi pandangan Naruto beralih pada apa yang dipasangkan oleh Sasuke tadi. Sebuah syal ternyata, pikir Naruto.

Entah apa yang merasukinya, Naruto melepas kasar syal itu kemudian melemparkan kembali pada Sasuke. Entah kenapa, ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan hal itu. Ia tidak tahu pasti, yang jelas Naruto hanya tidak suka saja.

"Setelah Sakura, kau juga ingin merebut Hinata dariku, begitu Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto sambil memandang tajam tepat ke bola mata hitam milik Sasuke.

Sasuke yang namanya disebut memilih menjauh pergi tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Naruto.

.

.

Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya ketika melihat Naruto datang. Ia merasa senang ketika melihat Naruto yang datang setelah ia menunggu sekian lama. Hinata berpikir, penantiannya tak lagi sia-sia. Namun tiba-tiba dirinya terkejut ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Dan lebih terkejut lagi ketika mendengar perkataan pemuda pirang itu. Hinata merasa jantungnya mulai berdetak melambat dan seolah ingin berhenti. Bagian dari dadanya terasa sakit seolah diremas sesuatu tak kasat mata. Hampir-hampir kotak di tangannya terjatuh ketika ia bangkit berdiri.

Hinata berdiri sambil memandang miris ke arah Naruto. Jadi, begini akhir penantiannya. Pemuda yang ditunggunya itu pada akhirnya menyebut nama gadis lain tepat dihadapannya. Tentu saja Hinata tak berhak untuk melarang, entah mengapa Hinata menjadi sadar kalau dari dulu hingga sekarang nama gadis itu selalu melekat pada pemuda itu, seolah menjadi bagian hidup dan sulit terhapuskan.

Rasa sakit di bagian dalam organ tubuhnya membuat mata Hinata memanas. Ia memandang sendu ke arah Naruto, kemudian mendekat pada pemuda itu membuat perhatian Naruto benar-benar terpusat padanya. Hinata tak dapat mengetahui arti dari tatapan Naruto dan tak ingin mencari tahu saat ini. Hinata maju mendekat untuk memberikan sebuah kotak yang digenggamnya erat dengan sebelah tangan kanannya agar tidak terlepas saat ia terkejut tadi.

Hinata memberikan kotak itu dengan penekanan pada perut Naruto. Ia tak peduli apakah cara ia memberikannya tadi kasar atau tidak, yang dirinya tahu, Hinata ingin segera pulang ke rumah dan mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Saat ini hatinya sedang panas namun beku secara bersamaan. Hinata berlari pergi tanpa melihat bagaimana raut wajah pemuda itu.

Hinata hanya ingin memberi cinta yang tulus sepenuh hati. Dan ia sadar kalau sebuah cinta yang tulus adalah memberi, memberi, dan memberi tanpa mengharap menerima. Namun ternyata tak semudah itu, tak sesederhana itu untuk melakukannya.

.

.

Mata Naruto membulat seolah tersadar sesuatu ketika Hinata menyodorkan sebuah kotak hingga menekan perutnya. Ia melihat gadis itu telah pergi sambil berlari. Naruto kemudian membuka kotak itu. Dilihatnya sebuah bingkai foto kaca terpampang manis dengan sebuah surat di dalam kotak tersebut. Ia kemudian mengerjap pelan, ia tahu apa maksud gadis itu memberi ini.

Naruto teringat saat dirinya dan Hinata berjalan-jalan berdua. Saat itu mereka hanya berkeliling desa tanpa tujuan pasti dan tanpa sengaja melihat banyak pernak-pernik hiasan di pasar. Saat itu, Hinata bertanya padanya apa yang disukainya. Saat Naruto menjawab Ramen, Hinata mendengus kesal dan Naruto tertawa geli melihat wajah Hinata. Naruto melihat bingkai foto dan ia menemukan ide agar Hinata tak cemberut lagi.

Saat itu Naruto berkata, "Aku suka bingkai foto. Bukankah bagus kalau kita mematri kenangan indah di tempat yang indah juga?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Hinata yang mengangguk senang. Kenangan yang indah, pikir Naruto.

"Dasar Dobe." Lamunan Naruto buyar ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang familiar. Ia menengok ke arah sekitar dan melihat Sasuke yang ternyata masih berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Kau belum pergi juga?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Sebenarnya aku sudah ingin pergi. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan."

"Apa?" Naruto yakin sebentar lagi bola matanya bisa keluar kalau terus-terusan berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak usah menjadi Hokage kalau kau masih saja _Baka mitai._ "

"Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang meninggi.

Naruto terlihat terpancing emosi namun juga penasaran akan kalimat Sasuke yang sudah sering ia dengar namun dengan alasan yang berbeda pula di setiap tempat, di setiap kali ia mengucapkannya.

"Ingatlah perkataanmu padaku tadi," ujar Sasuke lalu berbalik pergi. Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar pergi tanpa menengok ke belakang.

Naruto yang masih berada di tempatnya mengerjap, kemudian bergumam pelan, "perkataanku tadi?"

Saat tersadar akan perkataannya sendiri, mata Naruto melebar. Shappire Naruto sendu saat ia kemudian memandang jalan yang tadi dilalui Hinata saat pergi. Sungguh ia menyesal, sungguh ia tidak serius dengan perkataannya. Sungguh ia berharap Hinata tahu kalau dirinya hanya terpancing emosi sesaat. Ia hanya tidak suka kedekatan gadis itu dengan Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk menyemangati dirinya sendiri, "Yosh." Naruto mengenal Hinata, ia tahu gadis itu. ia berharap gadis itu akan memahaminya, pasti akan mengerti dirinya, iya kan? Walaupun ia menyemangati dirinya, Naruto tahu pasti kalau hatinya merasa gelisah tanpa sebab. Oh, ia tahu sebab pastinya.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di lain tempat, Hinata berlari pulang dengan tergesa-gesa hingga ia terjatuh. Kebiasaannya dari dulu memang susah diubah, ia sering terjatuh saat berlari. Hinata meringis, ia merasa lututnya terasa sakit. Namun sesuatu di hatinya terasa lebih sakit.

Setelah sampai di rumah, tak ia hiraukan Hanabi yang ternyata masih terjaga entah untuk melakukan hal apa. Sekarang ini Hinata hanya butuh menenangkan pikirannya. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa ia andalkan adalah kamarnya. Iya mungkin, kamarnya dapat membuatnya tenang. Karena ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiran Hinata, sesuatu yang ia tahu sebabnya. Pikiran-pikiran aneh merasuk dalam otaknya, membuat Hinata berpikir hal yang tidak-tidak. Hinata berpikir, apa dirinya hanya seorang pengganti? Apa benar begitu? Lalu untuk semua waktu selama ini, apakah Hinata tidak ada dalam pikiran Naruto? Bola mata Hinata memanas. Air matanya telah meleleh membasahi pipi.

Esoknya pagi-pagi sekali terlihat seorang pemuda berada di depan sebuah perumahan kuno. Naruto berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding kayu rumah. Naruto tak berani masuk, kali ini walaupun hanya untuk mengetuk pintu pun, Naruto tak berani. Ia kemudian melangkah pergi menjauhi rumah itu. Pemuda berambutpirang itu memutuskan untuk kembali puang ke rumah.

Namun di tengah jalan, sesuatu menarik perhatian Naruto. Naruto melihat sebuah benda toko. Naruto pikir, mungkin saja hal itu dapat membuat Hinata senang dan memaafkannya. Naruto akan bekerja keras untuk hal ini. Yosh, ucapnya dalam hati. Meskipun hal itu juga akan menguras dompet kataknya.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Hyuuga, nampak seseorang yang berambut panjang coklat sedang berdiri di depan kamar dengan melipat dada. Tatapannya nampak khawatir pada orang yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut. Hanabi melihat kakaknya dengan pandangan cemas. Sudah seminggu lebih kakaknya Hinata, tidak mau keluar rumah. Saat ditanya kenapa, Hinata hanya menggeleng. Ini mengkhawatirkan, pikir Hanabi. Tiba-tiba Hanabi merasa mempunyai ide untuk masalah ini, ia sepertinya tahu siapa penyebab yang membuat kakak tersayangnya seperti ini dan jalan keluar untuk itu.

"Nee-san besok pagi, temani Hanabi keluar yah?"tanya Hanabi pada Hinata.

Saat Hinata akan menggeleng, Hanabi memasang wajah memelasnya sedemikian rupa. Hingga akhirnya Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa semangat, meskipun ada perasaan aneh ketika melihat Hanabi yang meminta permintaan seperti itu. Saat Hinata mengangguk, Hanabi tersenyum senang meskipun dalam hati memaki-maki nama seorang pemuda pirang, kekasih kakaknya, yang membuatnya menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu.

Esoknya, Hinata pergi bersama Hanabi. Dan hal yang membuat Hinata terkejut ialah Hanabi mengajaknya ke pasar. Sekali lagi... ke pasar. Hanabi mengajaknya membeli bahan-bahan untuk memasak dan hal itu membuat Hinata merasa aneh. Hanabi biasanya tak suka ikut campur urusan masak-memasak, ia biasanya menyerahkannya pada semua pembantu rumah tangga di kediaman Hyuuga. Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat Hinata merasa aneh, saat ditanya alasannya adalah karena Hanabi rindu masakan Hinata.

Pagi itu, tatapan gadis berambut biru tua itu bertemu dengan pemuda berambut pirang yang berjalan ke arahnya dan Hinata segera membalikkan badan.

.

.

Saat Naruto pergi ke luar rumah untuk sarapan. Naruto tak menyangka akan melihat Hinata. Naruto melihat gadis itu dan membuat perasaan rindu yang telah ia pendam menghampirinya. Naruto memanggilnya dan memanggilnya lagi tapi gadis itu tak kunjung berbalik. Naruto merasa hatinya ngilu, rasanya perih tak tertahankan. Tiba-tiba dadanya merasa sesak. Perasaan ini lagi, perasaan yang sama saat dulu Hinata memberinya sebuah syal dan pergi bersama Toneri waktu itu. Naruto sudah berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak mengalami perasaan ini, tetapi nyatanya ini terjadi lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hinata..." Naruto memanggilnya lirih.

"Hinata... Hinata..." Naruto memanggilnya lagi dengan nada suara yang lebih keras namun gadis itu tak kunjung berbalik.

"HINATAAA..." teriak Naruto keras. Hinata berhenti di tempat, dirinya masih memunggungi Naruto yang berjarak kurang lebih dua meter darinya. Teriakan Naruto membuat orang-orang yang berada di pasar mengalihkan atensinya pada mereka berdua dan itu membuat Hinata malu.

"Hinata Berbalik atau—" ucapan Naruto terputus saat Hinata berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya, kemudian dengan cepat menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto dan membawanya pergi. Naruto yang terkejut hanya mengikuti kemanapun Hinata akan membawanya pergi.

.

.

Hinata terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan arahnya. Hinata hanya merasa malu dengan pandangan orang-orang. Bagaimana kalau beredar rumor yang aneh? Bagaimana kalau para fans Naruto menggunakan kesempatan ini? Bagaimana kalau? Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa aneh dirinya masih sempat memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Hinata membawa Naruto pergi bukan karena ia malu dengan kelakuan Naruto, yah walaupun harus ia akui dirinya sedikit malu.

"Hinata... kita mau kemana?"

"Eh?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat langkah kaki Hinata terhenti.

Hinata tersadar, kalau ternyata ia dan Naruto telah berada di luar gerbang desa. Sungguh, Hinata bahkan tidak menyadarinya sedari tadi dan yang lebih penting sudah berapa lama ia berjalan dengan menggenggam tangan Naruto. Saat Hinata akan melepaskan tautan tangannya, Naruto menolak. Naruto memandang Hinata dengan tatapan sendu.

Baru saja Naruto ingin meminta maaf, kalimat yang diucapkan Hinata membuatnya tercekat.

"Aku tahu kalau Sakura-san itu cantik dan hebat, mungkin karena itu juga Naruto-kun—" Hinata tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya lagi dan kemudian memilih menunduk.

—menyukainya, lirih Hinata dalam hati.

"Begitukah? Apa menurutmu memang begitu?" Naruto melepas tautan tangan Hinata dan memilih memandang Hinata tajam.

Hinata tidak berani memandang Naruto, dari auranya saja bisa ia rasakan kalau Naruto marah. Tunggu sebentar, bukankah seharusnya Hinata yang marah disini? Waktu itu Naruto dengan kasar melepas syal yang diberikan oleh Sasuke karena Hinata terlalu lama menunggu Naruto. Dan setelah Naruto muncul, Naruto mengucapkan nama Sakura. Kalau saja, Naruto hanya melihatnya bersama Sasuke, Hinata akan menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu bisa Hinata tatap aku dan jawab pertanyaan ini."

Perkataan dari Naruto kali ini membuat Hinata mendongak. Sedikit ragu tapi tetap ia lakukan seperti yang diperintahkan Naruto.

"Apa kamu tahu siapa penyebab sampai aku berubah wujud saat penyerangan _Pain_?"

"Apa kamu tahu penyebab mengapa aku tak bertenaga dan gagal melawan _Toneri_ saat itu?"

"Apa kamu tahu penyebab yang membuatku pingsan selama 3 hari berturut-turut?"

"Juga apa kamu tahu penyebab yang membuatku hilang semangat karena seorang perempuan untuk pertama kalinya?"

Naruto mengatakan semua pertanyaan itu dengan nada sedikit keras dan penuh tekanan. Naruto tidak peduli jika Hinata terkejut. Naruto hanya ingin kali ini saja mengeluarkan semua yang ada diotaknya.

"Tahu siapa penyebabnya?"

"Itu kamu... Hinata." Ucap Naruto dengan lirih.

Hinata tersentak kaget. Semua yang diucapkan Naruto memang benar, meski Hinata tidak melihat kondisi Naruto pada saat itu. Hinata merasa dirinya tidak pernah ada di saat-saat tergenting untuk Naruto. Hinata kalah saat penyerangan Pain. Hinata pergi dan membuat Naruto terluka saat Tonei datang. Hinata egois dan tak hebat, karena itu terkadang Hinata merasa dirinya tak cukup pantas untuk berada di sisi Naruto.

Melihat Hinata yang terkejut, dilihat dari bola matanya yang melebar, Naruto tak kunjung menyerah dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Lalu kenapa Hinata tidak menyukai Sasuke yang jelas-jelas lebih tampan?"

"Lalu kenapa tidak memilih Shikamaru yang jelas-jelas lebih pintar?"

"Atau memilih Kiba yang jelas-jelas selalu berada di sampingmu?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar dan kemudian menjawab pertanyaan yang ia buat sendiri, yang ditujukan pada Hinata.

"Karena cantik atau tampan itu relatif Hinata. Itu relatif. Aku tahu kalau Hinata bukan orang yang melihat satu sisi. Tahu kalau Hinata bukan orang seperti itu. Karena aku mengenal Hinata... jadi kalau kamu mengenalku juga... maka—" ucapan Naruto terputus saat merasakan seseorang yang berada di depannya memeluknya erat.

"Gomen," ucap gadis itu lirih. Naruto tersenyum dari balik dekap hangat dari Hinata.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya." Naruto mengusap rambut Hinata pelan.

"Gomen ne, Hinata." Kemudian membalas pelukan Hinata tak kalah eratnya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukan Hinata dan kemudian merogoh sesuatu di celananya. Naruto beruntung karena membawanya kali ini saat dirinya bertemu Hinata. Naruto mengambil tangan kanan Hinata dan memberikannya sesuatu, sebuah kotak yang di dalamnya berisi sesuatu.

"Karena aku tahu Hinata tak begitu bahagia selama ini. Tolong, kali ini, bahagialah denganku."

Hinata mengerjap, kesadarannya seolah baru kembali akibat kalimat-kalimat panajang yang Naruto lontarkan sedari tadi.

"Ini untuk Hinata?"

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Naruto merasa Hinata lucu, karena setiap kali Naruto memberikannya sesuatu maka Hinata akan bertanya terlebih dahulu apakah itu untuk dirinya atau bukan. Tentu saja untuk Hinata, untuk siapa lagi Naruto membeli sesuatu.

"Buka saat di rumah ya. Saat ini, temani aku makan." Naruto berkata sambil menepuk perutnya dengan tangan kananya, sedang tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengenggam tangan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, terima kasih."

"Kembali kasih."

Naruto akhirnya kembali berjalan dengan Hinata menuju tempat tujuan awalnya. Meski begitu ia senang akhirnya ia semuanya kembali seperti awal dengan , sepertinya bangun di pagi hari membawa Naruto pada keberuntungan. Naruto harus sering-sering melakukan itu. Naruto yang awalnya berjalan sendirian kemudian kembali dengan menggenggam tangan millik Hinata _nya_.

"Naruto-kun."

"ya?"

"Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu."

Oh, Hinata lupa dengan adik kecilnya yang ia tinggal sendirian di tengah pasar.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan tersenyum pagi ini setelah menemani Naruto. Sebelum sampai di rumahnya, ia berhenti di tengah jalan pertigaan menuju rumahnya kemudian memandang langit. Entah sejak kapan, Hinata menyukai kristal-kristal air yang membeku dan berjatuhan dari atas langit. Musim dingin memang membuat banyak orang kesusahan atasnya, namun setidaknya tidak begitu banyak bagi Hinata.

Entah Hinata harus seberapa banyak bersyukur atas adanya musim dingin. Di musim dingin, Hinata terlahir ke dunia. Di musim dingin, untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Dan di musim dingin pula cintanya terbalaskan.

Setibanya di rumah, Hinata mendapati Hanabi yang membuka pintu rumah dengan wajah kesal. Adik kesayangannya itu mengikutinya sampai ke dalam kamar dengan bersidekap di dada. Hinata hanya tersenyum kemudian mengusap rambut Hanabi dan mengucapkan maaf.

Hinata duduk di tempat tidur setelah melepaskan jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari balik saku jaketnya tadi. Hanabi yang penasaran kemudian merebut kotak itu dari tangan kakaknya. Hinata hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah, atas tingkah laku Hanabi.

"Hwoaaa apa itu?" Hanabi membuka kotak hitam itu dan melihat benda di dalamnya.

Hinata yang tepat berada di depan Hanabi tentu saja ikut melihatnya, karena Hanabi hanya berdiri di depannya, bukan dengan jarak yang jauh. Hinata melihat di dalam kotak itu terdapat sebuah kalung, gelang dan juga anting-anting berhiaskan bunga mawar merah muda. Hinata tersenyum. Dari sekian warna, kenapa memilih warna merah muda? Pikir Hinata. Hinata menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya di selembar kertas yang juga berada di dalam kotak tersebut.

"Itu artinya Naruto-nii melamar Nee-san. Benarkan?"

Pertanyaan dari Hanabi membuat Hinata terkejut. Ia arahkan tatapannya pada Hanabi. Eh apa? Coba ulangi... Melamar?

"Itu indah.. biar Hanabi mencobanya Nee-san."

"Eh?"

Hinata terkejut untuk kedua kalinya atas ucapan Hanabi. Tu-tunggu, tadi Hanabi yang sudah membuka kotak itu. Lalu kalau Hanabi juga yang memakainya, itu artinya Naruto bukannya melamar dirinya tapi melamar Hanabi kan? Itu tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Belum hilang keterkejutan Hinata, Hanabi sudah membawa pergi kotak tersebut. Hanabi punya ide cerdik untuk menunjukkan kotak itu pada Tou-sannya.

"Hanabi... _Chotto matte_." Hinata bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mengejar Hanabi. Hinata mempunyai feeling aneh jika sampai ia tidak bisa menangkap Hanabi.

.

.

 _Rose (pink) =_ _Please believe me, Perfect Happiness._

 **END**

 _AN_ :

Baka mitai' (バカみたい) : 'Dasar bodoh!' atau 'Seperti orang bodoh'.

Chotto matte : Tunggu sebentar.

Hai, I'm come back. Ini fic-ku yang ke empat. Awas jangan sampai mual-mual bacanya karena kebanyakan isinya rayuan. Fic ini terkesan seperti Jealouse Versi 2.

Oh ya, kalau yang mau lihat contoh gelang, kalung bentuk bunga rose pinknya bisa dilihat di foto profil aku ya :D

Arigatou yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca.


End file.
